kaijuarewickedawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
King Caeser
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. The Simians knew about Caesar and that it would awaken to prevent them from attempting world domination. When their Mechagodzilla was repaired after being damaged, the aliens sent the cyborg to conquer the Earth once more. King Caesar was awakened and he confronted the robot. At the beginning, Caesar was able to successfully fight back by reflecting the cyborg's laser beams through his own eyes and then reflecting the projectiles back at his adversary. However, Mechagodzilla was too strong even for the guardian and almost defeated Caesar. However, Godzilla arrived to aid King Caesar. Still, Mechagodzilla was more powerful than both of them and horribly outmatched the duo. Godzilla, who had been struck by lightning repeatedly prior to this battle, converted that electrical power into an electro-magnetic attraction ability, essentially becoming a living super electro-magnet during the fight and used it to pull Mechagodzilla towards him when the latter attempted to flee when it began to run low on power and ammunition. Godzilla held his robotic clone in place, allowing Caesar to ram the giant robot repeatedly. Godzilla finished off the machine by ripping off its head, and fell into the sea when Mechagodzilla's body exploded. King Caesar then returned to the rock formation from where he emerged. The alien base built into the mountain then self-destructed, sealing the entry and allowing King Caesar to rest peacefully until he would be needed again. Godzilla: Final Wars In Godzilla: Final Wars, King Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of a race of alien beings known as the Xiliens. He appears in Okinawa (in a twist of irony, as he was its protector in the Showa series). King Caesar stomps through a factory, crushing everything in his path. Suddenly, an enormous flying object arrives on the scene and removes the giant monster. The same thing happens to all the other monsters that were attacking the cities throughout the world. The Xiliens come and tell Earth that they saw that the planet was under attack and destroyed the towering titans to save Earth and that a meteor is falling to Earth, threatening all life. However, it is discovered that the Xiliens were controlling the various monsters and that the meteor did not exist. The Xiliens then release the monsters to finish destroying the cities. However, the crew of the Gotengo freed Godzilla and lured him to the places where the controlled monsters were so he could fight them. King Caesar, Anguirus and Rodan are pitted against Godzilla at Mt. Fuji. He successfully defeats all three monsters. King Caesar, Anguirus and Rodan are then left in a heap at the base of the mountain. Godzilla did not kill his fallen foes as a nod to their status as allies of Godzilla during the Showa era. This is in contrast to the remaining majority of the monsters seen in the film, all of whom, aside from Zilla, were enemies of Godzilla during the Showa era, and were slain either by Godzilla, the Gotengo, or the mutants who were part of an anti-monster task force near the beginning of the film.